Ordinary Girl
by Yhatikaze-kun
Summary: orang-orang populer bersahabat dengan orang populer juga. Orang populer juga berpacaran hanya dengan orang populer. Lalu, yang biasa-biasa saja sepertiku? #Fict gaje dari author gaje untuk SHDL -kalo masih sempat-


Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Anak tunggal dari Hiashi Hyuuga dan Hotaru Hyuuga. Cantik bukan kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan diriku. Sempurna? Gak banget deh. Aku hanya seorang gadis yang biasa err... sepertinya terlewat biasa sehingga begitu mudah dilupakan.

Ibuku bilang rambutku indah. Iya sih..  
>Rambut panjang, lurus, halus, berwarna indigo. Indah 'kan?<p>

Ayahku bilang mataku merupakan ciri dari keluarga kami yang sangat dibanggakan para anggota keluarga.  
>Benar... Mata berwarna Lavender pucat merupakan ciri khas keluarga Hyuuga. Dan keluarga Hyuuga dikenal kehebatannya (kecuali aku).<br>Tapi... Mataku inilah yang kadang membuat orang lain takut.  
>Katanya seperti hantu.<br>Ugh...

Kulitku putih mendekati pucat dan halus.  
>Tapi inilah yang membuat aku semakin mirip hantu.<br>Setiap ada festifal tahunan di sekolah dan kelasku mendirikan stan rumah hantu, pasti aku yang menjadi kuntilanak-nya.

"Kau sangat cocok Hinata... Nanti kau juga diberi upah kok..." begitu kata mereka.

Dan yang paling menyebalkan, saat aku menjadi kuntilanak dan pria yang saat itu sedang kutaksir berat mengunjungi stan kami.

Oh tidak...

Dia bahkan menjerit ketakutan melihatku. Hancur sudah image-ku...

**Just Ordinary Girl**

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini punya Yhatikaze

Pairing : Lagi-lagi SasuHina

Rating : T

Warning : Full Hinata POV, OOC, Typo disana-sini, jelek, aneh, GaJe, pokoknya Fict ini punya banyak kekurangan yang tak terhitung banyaknya(?)  
>Gak Suka? Yah jangan dibaca.. daripada nyiksa diri sendiri(?)<p>

Saya 'kan masih belajar, jadi mohon dimaklumi... –plak-

.

.

.

Pagi datang lagi. Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, aku bangun pagi, mandi, berpakaian, membantu ibu menyiapkan sarapan, sarapan bersama, bersiap ke sekolah.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan raya menuju ke sekolah. Kiri kanan kulihat sudah banyak orang yang bergegas memulai aktivitas-nya. Mulai dari pegawai kantoran, para pedagang yang mulai membuka toko mereka, dan beberapa siswa-siswi sepertiku yang tersenyum senang ketika bertemu dengan teman mereka di jalan.

Setiba di sekolah, aku langsung menuju kelasku. XI-B. Kubuka pintu kelas, dan langsung terdengar keributan para penghuni kelas tersebut. Para siswa sibuk membicarakan acara sepakbola tadi malam, para siswi sibuk bergosip tentang artis idola mereka, fashion yang sedang trend saat ini, sampai membicarakan senpai-senpai yang keren. Ada juga yang sibuk menyalin (baca:mencontek) pr teman mereka, berdandan, membaca buku, dan mendengar musik.

"Ohayou..."

Selalu seperti ini. Tak ada yang menjawab salamku. Apa suaraku yang terlalu kecil? Atau mereka yang terlalu serius dengan aktifitas mereka? Sudahlah..

Aku duduk di bangku-ku. Gadis bercepol dua keturunan tionghoa yang merupakan teman sebangku-ku menoleh ke arahku,

"Ohayou Hinata-chan.." sapanya singkat.

"Ohayou Tenten-chan.." balasku sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu ia kembali fokus membaca novel misteri bercover tengkorak.

Tenten itu pacar sepupuku. Dia sempat mengaku kalau ia mendekatiku hanya agar bisa dekat dengan sepupuku yang merupakan ketua osis saat aku kelas 1. Tapi setelah akrab denganku, ia bilang kalau aku seorang teman yang terlalu baik. Ia minta maaf atas tujuan awal ia mendekatiku, dan ia mau menjadi sahabatku dengan tulus.

"KRIIING"

Bel masuk berbunyi, semua penghuni kelas duduk rapi di tempat mereka masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian Kurenai-sensei masuk dan mulai mengajarkan Fisika.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku sedang duduk sendirian di kantin sekolah. Siapa yang mau duduk bersamaku? Aku hanya punya sedikit teman. Aku terlalu pemalu untuk memulai perkenalan dengan orang baru.

Tenten sedang makan siang bersama Neji-nii, sepupuku, diatap sekolah. Ayolah... aku tak mau jadi obat nyamuk kalau bersama mereka.

Oh iya, aku punya dua teman lagi. Kiba dan Shino. Tapi sekarang Kiba sedang main sepakbola bersama siswa yang lain. Sedangkan Shino sedang di laboratoriun meneliti spesies-spesies menggelikan.

Jadi, disinilah aku. Menikmati makan siangku sendirian.

"Apa dua tempat ini kosong?" tanya seseorang.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Dan...

Oh No...

Dia Naruto Uzumaki. Laki-laki tampan berkulit tan, berambut pirang, dan bermata sebiru laut.  
>OMG. Dia senpai yang kutaksir dulu. Mimpi apa aku semalam?<p>

Naruto-senpai sangat populer di sekolah. Kenapa? Karena dia kapten tim Basket sekolah. Juga karena dia orang yang ceria. Dia mampu membuat suasana lebih hidup. Tidak ada kata "BAD DAY" dalam kamusnya. Menurutnya, setiap hari pasti menyenangkan.

Sayangnya, dia sudah punya kekasih... Namanya Sakura-senpai. Dia atlet renang di sekolah yang selalu juara di pertandingan. Sakura-senpai juga populer. Terlebih lagi dia pacar Naruto-senpai.

Hhh, sedihnya...

"Hello..." katanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

Karena terlalu terpukau dengan Naruto-senpai, aku jadi melamun sendiri. Aku malu...  
>Dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas. Pasti pipiku merona lagi. Aku jadi semakin malu..<p>

"O..Oh, ya. T..tempat itu k..kosong.." Sial. Penyakit gagapku kambuh.

Ia tersenyum lalu duduk di hadapanku. Baru aku sadari kalau ada Uchiha-senpai juga di sana. Uchiha-senpai duduk di samping Naruto-senpai.

Sasuke Uchiha merupakan sahabat Naruto-senpai. Dia juga populer. Uchiha-senpai merupakan ketua klub Matematika. Selebihnya yang kutahu, banyak gadis bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Terima kasih, hm..." Naruto-senpai menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"H..Hinata. Hinata Hy..Hyuuga."

"Yah, Hinata.. kau kelas berapa?" tanya Naruto-senpai mulai memakan makan siangnya, Ramen.

"K..kelas XI-B" kataku pelan. Aku berusaha menormalkan cara bicaraku.

"Kau mirip Neji.." katanya memperhatikan wajahku. Aku menunduk karena malu.

Tak banyak orang yang menyadari kalau Neji-nii dan aku mirip. Wajar saja, ayah kami kembar.

"Dia adik sepupu Neji.." kata Uchiha-senpai yang sedari tadi diam.

Eh? Uchiha-senpai tahu aku sepupu Neji-nii?

"Tahu darimana kau, Teme?" tanya Naruto-senpai setelah menelan ramen yang dikunyahnya.

"Sahabatku bukan hanya kau. Neji juga sahabatku.." kata Uchiha-senpai dengan nada bosan.

Aku baru tahu kalau Neji-nii sahabat Uchiha-senpai. Entah perasaanku saja atau apa, orang-orang populer bersahabat dengan orang populer juga. Orang populer juga berpacaran hanya dengan orang populer. Lalu, yang biasa-biasa saja sepertiku?

"Iya yah.. Hahaha. Aku tidak tahu sih kalau Neji punya sepupu yang cantik.." kata Naruto-senpai dengan seringai lebarnya.

Cantik katanya? CANTIK? AKU CANTIK? OH MY GHOST...  
>Bolehkah aku pingsan mendengar pujian Naruto-senpai?<p>

"Sakura akan membunuhmu, Dobe."  
>Ugh.. Uchiha-senpai merusak kesenangan sementaraku saja. Naruto-senpai membujuk-bujuk Uchiha-senpai agar mau merahasiakan hal tadi. Argh...<p>

.

.

.

Huh.. lagi-lagi pasangan dari orang-orang populer terbentuk. Pulang sekolah tadi Gaara, anak pemilik Sabaku-corp di kota Suna, jadian dengan Matsuri, gadis sampul 'Konoha Teen'.

Tuh 'kan... Orang populer berinteraksi dengan orang populer juga. Lalu aku? Sudahlah.. salah sendiri kenapa jadi orang biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan aku berani bertaruh, tak semua orang di kelasku yang mengetahui namaku.

Seandainya aku bisa berpacaran dengan salah satu orang populer, pasti orang-orang akan mengenalku, memperhatikanku, dan membicarakanku. Yah...membicarakanku. paling mereka bilang begini,

"Pakai pelet apa Hyuuga itu sampai si XXX mau jadian sama dia. XXX kan populer, Hinata kan biasa-biasa saja. Pasti ada yang tidak beres..."

Aku jadi ingin menangis, bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya.

Lamunanku buyar saat kurasakan seseorang menepuk kepalaku. Oh iya, sedari tadi aku melamun di depan televisi yang menyala.

"Anjing milik Konohamaru kemarin mati karena terlalu banyak melamun loh..." kata orang yang menepuk kepalaku tadi.

"Neji-nii... Tumben mampir kesini." Neji-nii duduk disampingku dan mengambil toples keripik kentang diatas meja.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Ayah kita masih bersaudara 'kan?" kata Neji-nii sambil memasukkan keripik kentang dari dalam toples ke mulutnya.

"B..Boleh kok.. hanya saja 'kan tidak biasanya..." kataku. Kulihat Neji-nii terkekeh pelan.

"Tadi Naruto bilang, kau makan siang bersamanya.." kata Neji-nii mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku meneguk ludahku secara paksa.

Makan. Siang. Bersama. Ah.. yang tadi itu hanya kebetulan. Kantin sedang penuh, dan tempat yang tersisa hanya di depanku, jadi mau tidak mau kami duduk bersama. Lagipula tadi bersama Uchiha-senpai juga.

"Nggak juga. Tadi hanya kebetulan. Lagipula ada Uchiha-senpai juga tadi." Entah aku salah lihat atau apa, Neji-nii tersenyum aneh saat aku menyebutkan akhir kalimatku tadi.

"Jangan menolak sesuatu yang ada di hadapanmu. Kadang sesuatu yang tak kau sadari, malah menjadi kejutan yang 'wah' untukmu." Ada angin apa Neji-nii memberiku wejangan seperti itu?

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya memberikan nasihat untuk adik sepupuku yang polos ini..." kata Neji-nii sambil mengacak poniku. Aku hanya tersenyum geli. Inilah salah satu momen menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Neji-nii adalah sosok kakak yang keren.

"Eh, kalau ada salah satu temanku yang menyukaimu, aku harus seperti apa?" tanya Neji-nii. Aku mengernyitkan keningku tanda aku sedang bingung.

Menyukaiku? Pipiku memanas membayangkannya. Apa iya ada orang menyukaiku?

"Maksud Neji-nii?"

"Yah..aku harus seperti apa? Apa aku harus mendukungnya atau memukulnya?"

Aku semakin bingung dengan perkataan Neji-nii.

"Terserah Neji-nii saja..." kataku seadanya.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Hari ini aku pulang paling akhir karena piket. Semua teman piketku sudah kabur duluan saat jam pulang sekolah tadi. Daripada dapat hukuman, lebih baik aku yang mengerjakannya. Awalnya Kiba mau menemaniku, tapi kutolak. Aku tahu dia pasti punya janji main sepakbola dengan teman-teman dekat rumahnya.

Kalau Tenten, ia ada latihan beladiri. Shino sedang belajar intens dengan Shikamaru-senpai untuk olimpiade Fisika.

'Tin...Tin...'

Kudengar ada suara klakson dari arah parkiran, dan kudapati mobil sport biru tua menghampiriku. Setelah sampai di dekatku, penumpang dalam mobil itu menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Uchiha-senpai..." sapaku pelan saat melihat siapa yang mengendarai mobil keren itu.

"Mau pulang?" tanya Uchiha-senpai.

"Ng... ya." Jawabku agak kikuk. Aku tidak terbiasa berbicara dengannya. Auranya beda dengan Naruto-senpai. Aura Naruto-senpai terkesan hangat dan cerah. Sedangkan Uchiha-senpai, dingin dan gelap. Tapi saat ini dia menatapku dengan tatapan sedikiiiiiiiit lembut.

Hah? Lembut? Apa tidak salah?

"Kuantar." Hah? Uchiha-senpai mengantarku pulang?

"T..Tidak usah, senpai. A..aku bisa naik b..bus." kataku menolak ajakan yang diidam-idamkan setiap gadis. Ia mendecak.

"Aku tidak suka penolakan." Katanya dengn suara datar.

"A..Apa tidak m..merepotkan?" Ia menggeleng pelan.

Akhirnya aku menurutinya. Aku membuka pintu penumpang disamping kanannya dan duduk di kursi yang nyaman itu.

Jantungku mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Apalagi aku bisa mencium wangi mint khas Uchiha-senpai.  
>Hening dan canggung. Sesekali aku melirik Uchiha-senpai yang sedang fokus pada jalan raya.<p>

"Kenapa tadi pulang terlambat?" tanya Uchiha-senpai saat berhenti sejenak karena lampu merah.

"Ng... Hari i..ini jadwal p..piketku." Ia mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti.

"Hmm.. U..Uchiha-senpai sendiri?" entah dorongan darimana aku berani mengatakan itu. Tapi aku tak mau suasana hening lagi.

"Aku menemukan soal matematika yang menarik. Jadi aku serius mengerjakannya sampai lupa waktu." Hebat. Rata-rata anak laki-laki pulang terlambat karena main basket, main futsal, main di game center, nongkrong, jalan-jalan dengan pacar mereka, dll.  
>Tapi Uchiha-senpai, ia pulang terlambat karena mengerjakan soal matematika. Dia beda dari anak laki-laki biasanya.<p>

"Aku pernah melihatmu di klub memasak. Kau anggota?" tanya Uchiha-senpai sambil mulai menjalankan lagi mobilnya karena lampu jalanan telah berubah menjadi hijau.

"I..Iya. Tapi sudah jarang aktif." Aku memang ikut klub memasak. Tapi sudah jarang aktif di klub karena tugas dari sensei yang tidak tanggung-tanggung banyaknya. Tapi kalau sempat, aku akan menyalurkan hobiku di rumah.

Tak lama kemudian kami akhirnya sampai di depan rumahku.

"A..Arigatou, Uchiha-senpai..." ucapku sebelum turun dari mobilnya. Ketika aku sudah ada di luar mobil, ia memanggilku.

"Hinata." Dia masih ingat namaku?

"Ya?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke saja." Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Baik. Mmm... Sasuke-senpai." Ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu kemudian dia...

...tersenyum? Uc- maksudku Sasuke-senpai tersenyum?

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik untuk sekarang ini. Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Sampai nanti.." katanya sambil mulai melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Aku menghela nafas. Ada setitik perasaan aneh menyusup dalam hatiku. Dan aku tak tau itu apa.

.

.

.

Sejak aku diantar pulang Sasuke-senpai, ia kelihatan sedikit lebih ramah padaku. Ketika kami berpapasan, ia tersenyum tipis padaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum juga. Kalau ia bersama Naruto-senpai, Naruto-senpai lah yang menyapaku dengan ceria dan ia seperti biasa, tersenyum tipis.

Kadang aku juga satu meja dengannya saat di kantin. Bahkan terkadang Naruto-senpai, Sakura-senpai, dan Neji-nii juga ikut.

Ada perasaan aneh yang kian hari, kian membesar dalam hatiku saat bertemu dengan Sasuke-senpai. Kurang lebih seperti saat aku sedang naksir berat dengan Naruto-senpai.

Apa? Naksir? Suka? Sasuke-senpai? Jangan sampai deh. Karena itu akan menjadi masalah besar.

Contoh masalahnya seperti saat ini, senior bernama Karin menyeretku ke belakang sekolah.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin-senpai setelah mendorongku, hingga punggungku bertabrakan dengan tembok. Sakit.

"A..Aku t..tidak punya hu..hubungan a..apa-apa." Jawabku terbata. Pandangan Karin-senpai semakin mengintimidasiku. Aku bingung, takut, kesal. Tapi aku tidak tau harus seperti apa.

"Jangan bohong deh... Aku melihatmu dekat dengan Sasuke-kun. Bahkan kau dekat dengan Sakura dan Naruto." Aku tertunduk. Tak berani menatap mata merah Karin-senpai.

"Kau tidak usah memanfaatkan Neji untuk memperoleh popularitas. Kau tak punya sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan. Kau hanya gadis biasa. Tak cocok bersanding bersama orang-orang populer seperti kami." Mataku mulai memanas.

Tak ada sedikit pun niatku memanfaatkan Neji-nii untuk menjadi populer. Kedekatanku dengan para senpai terjadi dengan sendirinya.

Karin-senpai benar. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, aku hanya gadis biasa. Tak akan pernah cocok dengan kumpulan orang-orang populer. Aku tak punya sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku mulai menjaga jarak dengan para senpai. Setiap kali berpapasan, aku selalu menunduk dan pura-pura tidak melihat mereka. Dari ekor mataku, aku melihat Sasuke-senpai terlihat bingung dengan sikapku yang berubah. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Hal ini sudah kulakukan selama 2 minggu.  
>Saat istirahat, aku lebih sering berada di kelas. Tenten juga ikut merasa bingung denganku.<p>

"Kau ada masalah, Hinata-chan?" tanya Tenten suatu saat sebelum pulang sekolah.

"Hm.. Tidak ada. Aku baik-baik saja." Bohong...

"Jangan bohong. Ceritakan padaku. Aku sahabatmu, 'kan? Atau aku sudah tidak menganggapku sahabat." Tidak... Itu salah Tenten-chan. Aku masih dan akan selalu menganggapmu sahabat.

"Bukan begitu..."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan!" Aku mengalah. Mungkin dengan menceritakan masalahku pada Tenten, beban pikiranku akan berkurang.

Aku mulai menceritakan semua hal yang mengganjal hatiku sedetil-detilnya. Bahkan sampai teoriku tentang orang populer yang hanya bergaul dengan orang populer juga. Tenten menyimak setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulutku.

"Jadi... Kau ingin jaga jarak dengan para senpai yang akhir-akhir ini dekat denganmu?" Aku mengangguk pelan.

Tenten menghela nafas.

"Kalau menurutku, lebih baik jangan pedulikan perkataan Karin-senpai. Memangnya ada hukum yang mengatur tentang orang populer harus bergaul dengan orang populer saja?" Tenten menepuk pundakku.

"Aku yakin, dia hanya iri denganmu karena kau lebih dekat dengan Sasuke-senpai. Terlebih lagi Sasuke-senpai seperti menaruh perhatian lebih padamu." Hah?

"Perhatian lebih? Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aduh... Hinata-chan, Sasuke-senpai tidak akan pernah dekat dengan wanita sembarangan. Kulihat Sasuke-senpai sering memperhatikanmu saat kau makan bersama dengannya, bahkan hanya saat Sasuke-senpai juga selalu ingin mengetahui lebih banyak hal tentang kau dari Neji-kun." Sedetik kemudian Tenten menyumbat mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"D..Dari Neji-nii? Aku tidak tahu soal itu?"

Tenten tersenyum kaku dan buru-buru membereskan alat-alat tulis di atas mejanya. Aku semakin bingung melihat tingkah lakunya.

"A..Aku ada janji d..dengan Neji-kun. Dah.." kata Tenten berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku piket. Dan teman-teman yang piket bersamaku lagi-lagi kabur dari tugasnya. Selalu saja seperti ini. Terpaksa aku sendiri yang menyapu kelas, aku yang mengepel, aku yang menghapus papan tulis, aku yang merapikan meja dan kursi, aku yang mengelap kaca jendela, dan aku yang membuang sampah.

Kadang aku merasa ini tidak adil. Tapi tetap saja kulakukan. Memangnya aku bisa apa? Protes? Apa protesku akan didengarkan? Kurasa tidak.

Aku menyeret tempat sampah berwarna biru menuju belakang sekolah. Ke tempat pembakaran sampah tepatnya.

Sesampaiku disana, aku dengan segera menumpahkan isi dari tempat sampah biru tersebut ke bak pembakaran sampah.

Tiba-tiba mataku terpaku pada sebuah kertas berbentuk origami pesawat terbang sederhana yang tergeletak di ujung sepatuku. Aku tidak tahu dorongan dari mana, tapi seperti ada yang menyuruhku untuk mengambil kertas itu. Aku 'pun mengambilnya dan membuka lipatannya.

'I LOVE HINATA,  
>SASUKE LOVE HINATA,<br>SASUHINA 4EVER.  
>U.S'<p>

Apa ini? Aku terperangah membaca setiap kata yang tertulis di atas kertas ini. Siapa yang menulis ini? U.S? Uchiha Sasuke? Sasuke-senpai? Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti kerjaan orang iseng. Mana mungkin Sasuke-senpai menyukaiku.

Tapi.. ini... Oh God... Ada tanda tangan Sasuke-senpai dibawahnya. Mungkin orang iseng itu memalsukan tanda tangan Sasuke-senpai. Tapi untuk apa?

Aku tak berani melihat wajahku yang merona saat ini. Jantungku pun ikut memompa kencang. Walaupun menurutku ini hanya kerjaan orang iseng, tetap saja aku jadi malu sendiri. Bagaimana bisa orang itu menyandingkan namaku dengan Sasuke-senpai. Yang benar saja... Sasuke-senpai 'kan populer, dan aku? Gadis yang terlewat biasa.

Tapi aku jadi ingin menyimpan kertas ini. Dan aku memutuskan untuk melipat kertas ini, menaruhnya di saku rokku. Aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan menuju kelas. Aku ingin cepat pulang saat ini.

Oh Tidak... saat aku keluar dari kelas, aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-senpai. Wajahku yang sempat kembali normal tadi, kembali memerah. Aku menundukkan wajahku dan berusaha menyembunyikan mukaku yang memerah.

"Hinata?" sapanya.

"S..Sasuke-s..senpai." bahkan suaraku pun ikut bergetar dan terdengar mencicit.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya menundukkan wajah agar dapat melihat wajahku. Namun aku seolah menghindar dari tatapannya.

"Ng... A..aku tidak a..apa-a..apa. M..maaf, a..aku harus p..pulang sekarang. P..permisi..." kataku sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan dan berjalan cepat menjauhinya.

"Kalau begitu kuantar. Kurasa kau kurang sehat." Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tanganku ditarik ke depan. Ternyata Sasuke-senpai sudah berjalan di depanku sambil menarik lembut pergelangan tanganku.

Oh, Tuhan... Aku ingin pingsan saat ini..

Sekarang kami sudah ada di dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Tak seperti jantungku yang memacu cepat. Suasana hening semakin memperparah keadaanku.

"Akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau sibuk dan sering terburu-buru." Kata Sasuke-senpai.

Itu semua karena aku menjaga jarak denganmu, senpai. Aku tak ingin mencari masalah dengan para senpai populer yang lain.

"O..Oh ya." Jawabku seadanya.

"Sampai-sampai jarang ke kantin dan tak menyadari kalau aku menyapamu."

Hal itu disengaja, senpai.

Hhh... aku jadi tidak enak hati dengan Sasuke-senpai yang kuabaikan saat menyapaku akhir-akhir ini. Maafkan aku senpai. Ini demi ketentraman hidupku. Aku tidak pantas dekat dengan orang populer.

"G..Gomen."

"Tak apa. Bisakah kau datang ke perpustakaan besok sepulang sekolah? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan."

Aku menimbang-nimbang permintaannya. Besok? Di perpustakaan? Apa yang ingin ia tunjukkan yah? Apa aku harus menurutinya? Tapi...

'Aku tidak suka penolakan'

Glek..

Tiba-tiba aku mendengarkan suara Sasuke-senpai di dalam kepalaku. Ugh... aku tidak bisa menolak..  
>Jadi,<p>

"B..Baiklah..."

"Terima kasih." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Senpai... berhentilah membuatku makin berdebar...!

.

.

.

Aku menarik nafas dari hidung, membuangnya lewat mulut. Aku melakukannya berkali-kali untuk menormalkan perasaanku yang tidak karuan. Sekarang aku berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan. Beberapa siswa/i yang melewatiku menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

Aku masuk atau tidak yah? Kalau tidak, aku 'kan kemarin sudah mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke-senpai. Tapi kalau iya, perasaanku masih tidak karuan. Ditambah kata-kata Tenten dan kertas yang kutemukan kemarin. Arghh... Bisa-bisa aku pingsan di dalam.

Tapi...

'Aku tak suka penolakan'

Hhh... Sebaiknya aku masuk saja..

Ah, biarlah... aku tidak boleh mengingkari janji.

Ya Tuhan, bantulah aku apapun yang akan terjadi padaku di dalam nanti...

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Perpustakaan cukup sunyi. Tak banyak orang di dalamnya. Hanya sekitar 5 atau 6 orang. Aku mengelilingi rak-rak buku untuk menemukan Sasuke-senpai. Masih dengan jantung berdebar tentunya.

Aku melihat Sasuke-senpai yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang letaknya paling belakang ruangan. Matanya sedang serius menatap buku yang terletak diatas meja di depannya. Dengan ragu aku menghampirinya.

"S..Senpai..." sapaku pelan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang ia baca. Ia tersenyum dan mempersilahkanku duduk disampingnya.

Aku menarik kursi disampingnya dan duduk di sana.

"Ada yang ingin aku tujukkan padamu." Ia mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas karton putih yang tidak terlalu besar dan menyerahkannya padaku. Dengan ragu aku menerimanya.

"B..Boleh kubuka?" tanyaku. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Kurasa ia agak kaku.

Aku melepaskan ikatan pita ungu pada gulungan itu. Dan mataku berbinar melihat isinya.

Sebuah gambar sederhana tapi indah yang digambar dengan pensil. Dalam gambar itu terdapat seorang gadis manis dengan rambut panjang dan mata berwarna pucat. Gadis itu sedang memegang bunga dan tersenyum manis. Ada semburat tipis di pipinya.

Entah kenapa, aku melihat gadis itu mirip dengan... aku?

"Aku baru belajar menggambar dari sepupuku. Untuk gambar pertamaku, aku memilihmu untuk jadi objeknya. Maaf kalau jelek." Ia berkata dengan pelan-pelan.

"I..ini bagus sekali, senpai... Gadis dalam gambar ini bahkan lebih cantik daripada aku." Eh? Gagapku hilang? Ugh.. Itu tak penting lah...

Sasuke-senpai terkekeh pelan. "Kau salah. Gambarku yang tak secantik kau."

Aku tersipu dan merona mendengar pujiannya.

"A..Arigatou..."

Suasana hening. Aku dan Sasuke-senpai sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku masih mengagumi gambar Sasuke-senpai.

"Mmm.. Hinata, boleh aku memberitahumu sesuatu?" Aku mengangguk dan memberanikan diri menatapnya. Rasanya kurang sopan kalau tidak menatapnya saat ia memberitahuku sesuatu. Ia berfikir sejenak dan menghela nafas.

"Aku suka Matematika dari kecil. Menurutku tidak ada soal matematika yang sulit. Aku selalu memecahkan soal-soal tersebut dengan mudah."

Wow.. dia ternyata penggemar berat matematika. Tidak sepertiku yang sangat sulit mengerti tentang matematika.

"Tapi tahun lalu, saat aku duduk di bangku kelas dua. Aku menemukan suatu soal yang sulit dan baru dapat kupecahkan beberapa waktu yang lalu." Aku tetap asyik mendengar setiap kata yang dituturkannya.

"Soalnya, Pertama bertemu (rasa aneh + jantung berdebar + menyenangkan + rasa rindu) x (cemburu + insomnia + menghayal + tidak konsentrasi) – (Acuh + pemarah + dingin) = X. Entah kenapa, soal ini selalu saja berkaitan denganmu." Ia menuliskan soal yang tadi ia sebutkan diatas sebuah kertas.

Hah? Soal apa itu? Aku membaca baik-baik maksud soal itu. Soal ini selalu berkaitan denganku? Memangnya apa hubungannya denganku?

Atau jangan jangan...

"Aku telah menemukan apa X itu. X = Cinta. Aku jatuh padamu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku merasakan perasaan aneh, jantungku berdebar, tapi rasanya menyenangkan. Sejak saat itu aku selalu rindu untuk melihat wajahmu lagi." Aku masih terdiam mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Dan hal itu membuatku insomnia, menghayal dan tidak berkonsentrasi karena memikirkanmu. Aku juga cemburu melihatmu dekat dengan laki-laki bertato segitiga merah di pipinya dan yang selalu berkacamata hitam itu." Ia menghela nafas dan menatapku dalam-dalam dan menggenggam tangan kiriku diatas meja.

"Sejak saat itu, Naruto bilang aku sudah jarang bersikap acuh, sifat pemarahku berkurang dan sifat dinginku juga mulai sedikit menghangat."

Ia masih menatap mataku dengan onyx hitamnya. Aku melihat kesungguhan dan ketulusan yang tergambar di matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Dia mengucapkannya dengan lembut.

Aku terpaku, tak tau harus apa. Ini.. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Dan sepertinya, rasa aneh yang kurasa akhir-akhir ini adalah cinta. Sama sepertinya.

Tapi...Tapi... seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang populer, tampan, dan jenius, mencintai Hinata Hyuuga yang biasa-biasa saja? APA KATA DUNIA ?

"S..Senpai, A..Apa aku pantas? M..maksudku, senpai s..seorang yang hebat dan populer.. d..dan aku, a..aku hanya gadis b..biasa. Orang l..lain pasti m..menganggap i..ini aneh. D..dan_"

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Masa bodoh dengan ke-populeran-ku. Aku tak pernah menginginkan itu. Aku menyukai dirimu apa adanya. Hanya kau. Apa kurang jelas aku menerangkan perasaanku padamu? Aku men-cin-tai-mu." Ia mengeja kata terakhirnya. Ia serius mengatakan kalimatnya tadi.

Perasaanku campur aduk. Senang, tapi bingung. Aku sadar kalau aku mencintainya, tapi aku masih ragu. Bukan pada perasaannya...

Aku merasa ada setitik embun penyejuk di hatiku yang ragu saat aku kembali menatap mata hitamnya. Dan keraguanku hilang. Kepercayaan diriku muncul. Aku memberanikan diriku, aku tak peduli lagi tentang teori 'orang populer' yang kuciptakan sendiri.

Aku juga mencintainya. Titik.

"A..Aku, juga mencintaimu."

Matanya berbinar senang, dia tersenyum lebar, mulutnya bergerak gerak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Sedangkan aku, jantungku berdetak cepat, wajahku memerah, dan perasaanku sangat sangat sangat sangat bahaaaaaaaaaaaaagia.

Ia memelukku tak peduli sekarang kami berada di mana dan resiko dilihat oleh orang lain. Dengan sedikit malu-malu, kubalas pelukannya.

"Aku merasa bahagia, Hinata-chan." Bisiknya di telingaku.

"A..Aku juga, Sasuke-sen_"

"-kun"

"Baiklah, S..Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

Disinilah awal kisah kami. Aku tau ini tak akan semudah cerita di dongeng. Butuh usaha keras meyakinkan setiap orang kalau cinta tak mempedulikan kepopuleran. Dan akhirnya mereka yang awalnya menganggap kami pasangan yang aneh dan tidak cocok, pada akhirnya mengerti tentang apa yang kami rasakan sebenarnya.

Tapi tetap saja masih ada yang tidak setuju.

Tak apalah, selama ada Sasuke-kun, aku merasa baik-baik saja.

Love u, Sasuke-kun... :-*

**~OWARI~**

**Oneshot keduaku... –nangis terharu-**

**Tapi aku akui fict ini abal-abal dan gaje dan jelek dan semua-muanya yang jelek-jelek.**

**Zee lagi kehabisan ide untuk fict Zee yang 'Sorry Boy, Hinata is Mine' dan yang 'Aishiteru Hinata', yang mau ngasih Zee saran untuk 2 fict itu, Zee terima dengan tangan terbuka lebar...**

**Zee mohon kritik dan sarannya. Mau marah-marahin Zee juga gak apa-apa.. ^^**

**Otre...**

**Review Yah...**


End file.
